Genjutsu
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: —¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke-kun? No deberías cargar con todo esto solo. Comparte tu dolor con nosotros.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora<strong>: Original del manga. Ambientado en los tres últimos capítulos y en un hipotético final de la serie.

**Genjutsu**

El pavoroso espectro de la guerra que, sosteniendo sobre sus cabezas una enorme y afilada guadaña, se había llevado a zarpazos el delicado equilibrio del universo, parecía haber llegado a su fin.

Madara Uchiha se había marchado para siempre de este mundo, llevándose en el rostro aquello por lo que, irónicamente, había hecho tanto daño en el transcurso de su lucha: un atisbo de paz. Poco antes, la Madre omnipotente, la mujer que movía los hilos de plata del destino, Kaguya, había sido sellada, castigada con el olvido. Aquella mujer, otrora todopoderosa, yacería por siempre sin cruz ni marca que rememore su nombre.

Parecería que habían llegado a un punto muerto y que desde ese mismo instante volverían a reconstruir sus vidas a partir de las esquirlas.

Naruto parecía dispuesto a ensayar un cántico de victoria. Kakashi observaba desde lejos. Su rostro, parcialmente cubierto por la máscara, era solo una masa informe en la que no podía distinguirse nada.

Sin embargo, Sakura pudo percibir la tensión en el aire. En lugar de vítores, el silencio calaba profundo, suspendido en el aire. Su corazón se contrajo a causa del negro pensamiento que resonaba en su cabeza como la banda sonora que acompañaba a una escena de horror.

Y entonces ocurrió.

El silencio se quebró, como mil cristales al chocar contra el árido suelo, ante las palabras cargadas de odio y dolor contenido que escupía el joven Uchiha.

Sasuke había escudriñado y descubierto los frágiles cimientos del mundo en el que vivían. El sistema se sostenía a base de mentiras, armas, secretos celosamente guardados, sangre y dolor.

La sangre de su familia en la espada de Itachi, el dolor que su hermano cargó sobre sus hombros hasta el final de su vida, y su propia existencia, marcada a fuego para siempre; quemada hasta los huesos, eran meros sacrificios en pos de un supuesto bien mayor.

Y la ira se le subió a la cabeza de solo recordarlo.

Era un punto sin retorno y solo existían dos opciones: fingir que nada había pasado y seguir, o destruir todo aquel aparato hasta la raíz y construir uno completamente diferente.

Destruir. Crear. Proteger. Luchar.

Sakura sintió que algo se le rompía en el interior de su alma al oír las palabras de Sasuke; al ver el odio reflejado en sus pupilas.

Ella siempre había tenido consciencia de que llegaría el día en que Naruto y Sasuke retomarían la batalla que venía haciendo pausa desde aquel ya lejano día en el Valle del Fin. Sin embargo, a pesar de su gran inteligencia y raciocinio, albergaba la esperanza de que el joven se liberara de la maldición del odio y volviera a ella. Había anhelado volver a aquella vida que tenían a los doce años, libres ya de tanta triste podredumbre.

Pero todo había resultado ser solo una dulce quimera.

La realidad se imponía arrolladora ante ella. El día prometido desde los tiempos de Indra y Ashura había llegado.

«¡Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo!»

Recordó sus propias palabras. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Era verdad, dolía tanto como el primer día. Dolía como una herida abierta de katana.

Sakura decidió que simplemente no podía mantenerse como una espectadora silenciosa, no.

Sasuke la observó por unos instantes, parada frente a él, con los ojos verdes brillantes de lágrimas, gritándole todo aquello que se había guardado durante mucho tiempo. Sakura siempre había sido así. Ella era una espina clavada en su alma, una que le impedía hundirse por completo en la oscuridad.

Sakura. Siempre Sakura. Siempre ahí, tan incondicional como lo era Naruto. Firme como un roble.

—Eres una jodida molestia, Sa-ku-ra.

.

Cayó de rodillas. Las piernas le temblaban y ya no podían sostenerla. Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro, por inercia, y la cortina negra que nublaba su vista comenzó a disiparse lentamente.

Y entonces pudo ver. No estaba en medio del campo de batalla ni tampoco había rastros de Sasuke y su inminente batalla con Naruto; mucho menos de su mentor.

Parpadeó, confundida. Hacía tan solo un segundo que Sasuke avanzó hacia ella, con la mano llena de chakra, y la atravesó sin piedad con el chidori.

El lugar le pareció conocido cuando al fin su mente terminó por aclararse: estaba en Konoha y el sol se iba perdiendo lentamente en el horizonte.

Comenzó a avanzar, dubitativa, y a medida que sus pies iban intercalando pasos, Sakura iba sintiendo miedo. Había llegado hasta una zona aparta de Konoha que jamás había visitado: el símbolo del clan Uchiha se alzaba imponente en medio de la perturbadora quietud del suburbio.

—¡¿Por qué, hermano, por qué?! Papá, mamá… —Frente a ella, un Sasuke de no más de siete años lloraba desconsolado.

—Vive, hermanito. Vive para odiarme y véngate de mí. —Un joven muy parecido a Sasuke, con los ojos coloreados por el sharingan, lo miraba con desprecio—. Nunca olvides esto. Jamás retrocedas en el camino de la venganza.

Sakura quiso tomar entre sus brazos a aquel pequeño quien, roto y desolado, se había quedado en medio de la calle después de que aquel hombre se marchara. Pero no pudo hacerlo; una fuerza imparable se lo impedía y la obligaba a quedarse quieta en su sitio.

—Sa-ku-ra —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Ella se giró y vio a un Sasuke adolescente lleno de manchas de sangre y una mirada desquiciada —. Mírame.

Un vendaval de imágenes rápidas e inconexas se atropellaban en la mente de la muchacha. Y en todas ellas, él estaba presente: Sasuke despertando su sharingan, Sasuke apartado de los demás niños en la academia ninja, Sasuke cubierto completamente por el sello de Orochimaru; peleando a muerte contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin, contra Orochimaru, contra aquel hombre quien resultó ser su hermano mayor; asesinando a Danzō e intentando hacer lo mismo con Karin y con ella. Sasuke huyendo, siempre huyendo; persiguiendo, con una obsesión rayana en la locura, el final de su venganza.

—¿Lo ves, Sa-ku-ra? —preguntó, sin rastro de emoción alguna en su voz—. ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? ¿Todavía crees que existe salvación para mi alma?

—B-Basta, Sasuke-kun. —Sakura volvió a caer de rodillas, abrumada, sus manos cubrían sus oídos.

—Me convertí en un monstruo, Sakura —continuó Sasuke—. Mis manos están manchadas de sangre. ¿Por qué insistes en amar a alguien perdido como yo? Eres una estúpida.

—C-Calla, por favor —suplicó la joven.

—Me han arrebatado el alma. No hay salida. —Cargó su mano con chakra—. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

—¡Pero nos tienes a nosotros! —gritó Sakura, antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! —¿Quién era aquel que pronunciaba su nombre con tanta vehemencia? No quería abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con la visión de Sasuke a punto de acabar con ella. Se negaba a volver a vivir aquella pesadilla.

—¡Sakura-chan, despierta! ¡Sakura-chan!

—Calma, Naruto. El genjutsu que le impuso Sasuke es bastante potente, incluso para ella.

—¡Maldito Sasuke! —Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos, segura ya de que aquella ilusión se había desvanecido. A su lado, Kakashi y Naruto velaban por ella.

—¿Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei? —preguntó con voz débil.

—¡Sakura-chan! —saltó el Uzumaki—. ¡Despertaste! ¡Hey, todos, Sakura-chan despertó!

—Bienvenida, Sakura —la saludó Kakashi.

Sakura levantó la espalda con suma lentitud. La cabeza le dolía horrores. Se quedó sentada en el suelo. A su alrededor, observó que todos los demás estaban en la misma posición y, al parecer, tan confusos como ella.

—Sasuke-kun —pronunció al viento, temiendo que el joven Uchiha se haya vuelto a marchar.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —dijo Kakashi, señalando a un lado.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Intentó levantarse, el chico yacía inconsciente a unos centímetros, sin embargo, el firme agarre de Kakashi la impidió ponerse de pie.

—Cálmate, niña. Sasuke se pondrá bien —le dijo.

—El muy idiota gastó todo su crakra deshaciendo la ilusión —explicó Naruto. Sakura observó que el rubio tenía varios golpes y sus ropas estaban más desgarradas y sucias lo que ella recordaba—. Solo necesita tomar un descanso, 'ttebayo.

Los demás iban agrupándose lentamente alrededor del antiguo Equipo Siete. Uno a uno, los cinco Kages los fueron rodeando. En los ojos de todos ellos se adivinaban miradas de agradecimiento.

—¡Se ha terminado, 'ttebayo! —gritó Naruto, en un ataque de euforia.

Y todos los demás, estallaron en vítores.

El regreso a la aldea de la Hoja fue acompañado por expresiones continuas de alegría en los demás. Sasuke iba al fondo de la caravana, ajeno al jolgorio que lo rodeaba. En el fondo, sentía que estaba un poco demás en aquel lugar. Había abandonado la aldea por propia voluntad hacía tanto tiempo. Había roto lazos con aquellos que le importaban, para así cuando arremetiera con todo su odio contra ella, lo haría sin remordimientos ni ninguna otra emoción más allá de la satisfacción de ver destruido aquello que se cimentó sobre la sangre de los suyos.

Sin embargo, en ese momento a pesar de que su venganza había concluido, no sentía ninguna satisfacción. Todo lo contrario. El vacío de su alma parecía haberse agrandado todavía más.

Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea de la Hoja tan rápido que Sasuke se sorprendió un poco. Cientos de aldeanos los esperaban, vestidos de fiesta y con sonrisas tatuadas en sus rostros. Algunos combatientes, olvidando la vieja regla shinobi de no mostrar sus emociones, corrieron a abrazar a sus familiares y amigos, en medio de lágrimas de dicha y gritos de júbilo.

Sasuke se quedó debajo del portal de la entrada, observando. Como era de esperarse, nadie lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. No desde que su madre cayó bajo la espada implacable de su hermano. Así que, aprovechando que todos se hallaban distraídos, se marchó al suburbio que antaño habitaba su clan.

Sin embargo, no se percató de que un par de ojos verdes lo seguían con la mirada.

Sasuke encontró al barrio Uchiha estancado en el tiempo, olvidado por dios y por los hombres. Recorrió las calles lentamente, rememorando los tiempos felices que jamás volverían a ser.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la entrada de su hogar.

«Sasuke, quítate los zapatos antes de entrar.»

La casa perecía guardar el eco de la voz de su madre. Se quitó las sandalias llenas de polvo y entró. Recorrió los pasillos de su hogar plasmado de recuerdos. La mesa del comedor estaba servida, esperando a unos comensales que jamás llegarían. En el salón de entrenamientos todavía había manchas de sangre en las paredes, como el recordatorio del horror que habían presenciado sus paredes.

Un horror siempre presente, siempre doloroso.

Quitándose la espada del cinturón, se arrodilló frente a aquella mancha de savia y la contempló largamente.

Y la amargura inundó su pecho, inmisericorde. Comprendió que había llegado al final del camino. Tan sumido estaba en su propia venganza que se había olvidado de vivir, que había un después. Se preguntó vagamente qué haría de ahí en adelante.

—Sasuke-kun. —Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo, con la mirada verde contemplándolo mansamente y sosteniendo un ramito flores de cerezos en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —preguntó, en tono hosco—. ¿No deberías estar festejando tu vuelta del infierno?

Sakura no respondió, se colocó a su lado y observó detenidamente la mancha de sangre. El Uchiha notó que todavía llevaba su ropa de combate, pero que la quemadura del brazo estaba cuidadosamente vendada. La muchacha colocó cuidadosamente las flores al lado del rastro de sangre y cerró los ojos. Sasuke supo que estaba rezando por el casi imperceptible movimiento de sus labios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió, cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué me encerraste en aquel genjutsu?

Sasuke sopesó la pregunta en silencio. Durante años se había esforzado en mantenerse alejado de todos. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas odiarlos, especialmente a ella. Pero no pudo. Sakura siempre estaba ahí, aparecía como un fantasma en sus pensamientos pidiéndole que regrese. Ella era una molestia, una maldita molestia.

—No te importa —respondió, parco.

—Pudiste haberme matado si querías. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Y ahora te vas a quejar porque te dejé con vida?

Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de los labios de Sakura.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Sasuke-kun? No deberías cargar con todo esto solo. Comparte tu dolor con nosotros. —Y dicho lo último, se marchó dejando al Uchiha solo con sus pensamientos.

.

Los días iban pasando uno tras uno, inmunes a las personas que intentaban retomar el ritmo de sus vidas después de la crueldad de la guerra. Los muertos yacían en paz en sus humildes tumbas cubiertas de flores silvestres y las heridas de los vivos poco a poco se iban cicatrizando.

Sasuke decidió que ya era el momento de retomar las riendas de su vida, de intentar dejar atrás el pasado y poner en marcha el tiempo que se había detenido para él la noche que perdió a su familia.

Sin comentárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto, tomó la callada decisión de volver a caminar por los senderos del mundo, en pos de un nuevo norte.

Una noche de de ventisca tomó su vieja mochila y salió a las calles teñidas de otoño dispuesto a partir.

Y al llegar a la mitad de camino, la encontró. Sentada en un banco de piedra, Sakura parecía esperarlo.

—Sabía que lo harías, Sasuke-kun —le dijo, con voz calmada.

Sasuke detuvo su caminar y la miró a los ojos. Ónix y jade se cruzaron por un efímero momento. La expresión de la muchacha era tranquila.

—¿Y vas a llorar y suplicarme para que me quede? —cuestionó, socarrón.

—¿Y tú vas a dormirme con un jutsu y dejarme tirada en alguna banca? —inquirió ella a su vez—. ¿Recuerdas este lugar, Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha frunció el ceño. Claro que lo recordaba. En aquel lugar, en aquella misma banca, una niña de doce años, con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, le había suplicado que olvidase la venganza o que la deje acompañarlo en su camino.

Sin embargo, de aquella niña llorosa ya no quedaba nada. La mujer que tenía en frente y que lo miraba serena, no parecía querer detenerlo.

—Lo recuerdo —respondió.

Sakura se levantó del banco y se acercó a él. Se puso en puntillas, rodeó delicadamente el cuello del Uchiha y lo besó. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero no intentó separarla de él. Abrazó cintura y profundizó el beso.

Cuando se separaron, Sakura tenía las mejillas arreboladas y las facciones del Uchiha estaban menos endurecidas.

—Haz lo que tienes que hacer, Sasuke-kun —susurró la joven.

Sasuke retomó su camino, sin mirar atrás, en busca de un sentido para su vida.

Y como aquellas novias de películas en blanco y negro, Sakura se quedó ahí, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los labios hinchados mientras que el viento le acariciaba la cara.

Solo después de que la espalda de Sasuke desapareció entre las sombras de la noche, Sakura dejó que una solitaria lágrima se resbalara lentamente por su mejilla.


End file.
